


Fuck, Marry, Kill

by Shining_M00nlight5679



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking Games, F/M, kind off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shining_M00nlight5679/pseuds/Shining_M00nlight5679
Summary: Characters get asked FMK questions
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Margaery, House Tully men

Margaery: Ok so this one is easy.

I would marry Brynden because I think marriage would hold me  
back in life and he probably thinks simulare so we would manage.

I would f*ck Edmure. He is pretty enough,kind of soft maybe but I think I could have some fun f*cking him.

And then I would kill Hoster, no offence but he is just left


	2. Margaery (Benjen,  Ned, Brandon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margaery Tyrell, House Stark Ned, Brandon, Benjen

Margaery: Oh wow let's see. 

On first thought I would say f*ck Brandon because he had the most women. But then I think about the fact that Catelyn probably didn't have five children for nothing.

And thinking about it I could never be married to Ned nor could I kill him. Sansa would never forgive me.

I feel like Brandon can be quite a drama Queen and there can only be one Queen and that's me. So I couldn't stand having him around forever. 

Benjen and me being married could work out well because we would give each other the space we need to concentrate on our careers.

Conclusion f*ck Ned, marry Benjen and kill Brandon


	3. Margaery Tyrell, House Arryn (Jon, Robin, Harry)

Margaery: Jon Arryn, Robert Arryn, Harry Hardyng

argaery: Well this is just easy. Marry Jon for his money, he would be gone soon anyway. 

Than f*ck Harry and kill Robin. 

This seems kind of mean but the other way around just seems even more wrong


End file.
